Wet and Handcuffed
by Layla Fox
Summary: After a big party, the SpongeBob's group is completely drunk for drink so much ice cream, but some things done while drunk, Squidward and Sandy can not remember when sober. R&R ;D


A / N: I found a tumblr page that gave me MANY ideas, I am not surprised if this story exceed three thousand words XD.

Long time SpongeBob did not promote a party of good like that, not all the guests had arrived and pineapple-sweet pineapple, at least that's saying the track in front of the house, was pumping. Already knew well the concepts of SpongeBob guests, he just called people passing in front of the house or restaurant two or three days before the event, which would be profit. Now it was almost seven o'clock and half the guests had arrived, at least it was estimated, because SpongeBob and Patrick made no idea how many people they had invited, but as they had appeared many and, according to the perception quantity of Patrick, they had invited _many_ people even then were more or less in half.

The good thing is that the innermost had already arrived, Squidward, Krabs, Pearl, Sandy, Mrs. Puff and other colleagues in the neighborhood, some talking, some dancing in front of the TV, eating, etc., but the fact that party started when the house of the sponge was really crowded with guests, it was as if all the fish and nematodes of Bikini Bottom were there, but even with the agglomeration did not take the fish mind, exactly eleven o'clock began a competition-eating ice cream, as it was really a lot of people, only fifteen of the most hungry crowd could compete, including SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and the guy of Chocolate (who gave up the challenge when the chocolate ice cream was over), the rest was giving up so the ice cream headache attacked or when they fell unconscious by the sugar excess, so it was up to finish Patrick against Sandy and the twisted around (twisted formed only by those who still insisted on continuing the party, that was who was very excited or very Syrup head, because it was nearly one in the morning), but in the end Patrick grabbed everything that was on the table, sparing no plates or cutlery, and was considered champion.

\- That's not fair! - Sandy protested, but even she was already up there in Baghdad - he ate my part - she said and sobbed.

\- So I ate more than you - Patrick replied and then fainted.

Following the party, came the pranks, hazing, the traditional little train with Spongebob in front, this time dressed in black duck. After this spree, who was still awake (at 2:46 a.m.), went to the pineapple front yard with several bottles of coral refrigerant (famous for cause hallucinations if consumed in excess) to play truth or dare, these were SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Krabs and Larry, because the rest was gone. They all party coral soda, it was hard to tell what really happened then, since we did not know to say what was real and what was hallucination.

An hour later, one by one, the staff was waking up, both ice cream mixed with coral sods (even not containing alcohol) left them really drunk, but not as much recently. The house was upside down, SpongeBob was played in Mermaid Man while Patrick dress ladder slept on his face with undergarments similar to the Barnacle Boy; Pearl was lying on a carpet covered by some magazines while her sleeping father seemed to move in the drawers of a small table in the living room; Larry was stretched on the large sofa while Sandy slept on the small sofa and Squidward snoring next to her, on the floor, all woke up slowly and stunned.

\- Patrick? - called SpongeBob - are you there?

\- What happened? - asked the starfish.

\- I think we spent the limits - Sandy woke sleepily.

\- Daddy, I want to leave.

\- Have we Pearl - said Mr. Krabs his daughter - I'm coming.

Then agreed Larry and Squidward, both complaining of headache, all stood up and began to remember what had happened recently. SpongeBob and Patrick were challenged to dress superheroes' costumes and run around the house twenty times, Squidward and Larry played who drank more soda and did more push-ups dressed in tuxedos, they were both sweaty and black suits, as Sandy and Eugene bet who dressed better just using objects found there, Krabs made a pig's trotters pajamas with notes of two and five dollars while Sandy made a long skirt with kelp and a necklace of flowers, a typical Hawaian dancer, Pearl was just reading magazines. At this point, Squidward and Sandy realized they had handcuffs on his wrists, linking the cephalopod the rodent, but neither could remember how it happened.

\- Okay staff, which is the key to this trinket? - Sandy asked, wanting to let go, no one answered.

\- SpongeBob, where is the key? - said Squidward, already nervous.

\- I ... do not know - said the sponge - these handcuffs I found in the attic of the Krusty Krab, the keys must be there.

\- How well are the keys at the Krusty Krab! - Squidward yelled shellfish, but Krabs interrupted the tantrum.

\- Well, here's the key to the door of the background, you can go there to seek such a key, now, bye for those who stay - fired up Mr. Krabs while Pearl got in the car.

\- Hey Eugene, could you let me in the hut lifeguard near the beach? - Larry asked, as he had no car.

\- I'll charge, huh? - The crab replied, Larry sighed and nodded as he had no other choice, the three left.

\- I'm also going in that - Patrick said leaving the pineapple.

\- How so ? - Asked Sandy - someone has to pick up the keys this thing to let go, I need to go back to my house!

\- Sandy, I might as well go, - said SpongeBob - but I have no driver or car portfolio.

\- And what do we are?

\- Squidward could go there, get the key, drop you and take you to the TreeDome - pounded SpongeBob and both looked at him.

\- Grrrr - growled the octopus - think has no choice, right? - Both shook your head - well, just need to get the Boat Keys - he grunted and dragged Sandy to his house to look for the key, he founds and the two climbed aboard and went to the restaurant.

\- What sleep - yawned the squirrel.

\- This is the last time I top attend a party in the house that delayed - Squidward said.

\- But you have to admit it was fun.

\- Well ... it was not the worst thing in the world, but I could be asleep rather than go looking for a stupid key why some stupid arrested us with these handcuffs.

\- Stupids ?

\- Yes - they laughed - at least I did not eat ice cream as a starving man - Squidward said, with the intention of causing Sandy.

\- At least I was not doing pushups smoking as a health Penguin - she snapped.

\- A what?

\- You got it - Squidward stopped the boat in front of the restaurant and Sandy had to get off the driver's side because of the handcuffs.

\- At least I'm not wearing flowers around the neck like a redneck - he kept teasing.

\- And I'm not wearing bow tie like a spoiled playboy - she returned, they walked around the restaurant and entered the door donates funds - where are they keys?

\- That yellow asshole did not say where he found the handcuffs.

\- I think it was in the attic.

The two went up to the attic and began to seek such a key, after much bickering on both sides, as they always tried to go to opposite sides and ended up doing a tug-of-war with handcuffs, they finally found the tiny key that freed them, then went to the back door, Sandy waited for the octopus to lock and then back to the car, but for a lot of misfortune, so they started to walk to the front of the restaurant, deafening thunder rumbled in the sky, followed by lightning and the rain fell almost immediately, they had no choice but to run back to the Krusty Krab since the car was completely open, until they got home, the two were already soaked .

\- It was just what I needed ! - Squidward said, twisting his shirt to remove excess water - had to be right now!

\- And then ? - Sandy asked, also trying to dry herself.

\- I guess we'll have to stay here until the storm passes - said the cephalopod in a monotone, Sandy belly rumbled.

\- I'm hungry.

\- Believe me, after all that ice cream over the coral soda, the last thing you will want to eat is a Krabby Patty.

\- Gases? - She asked, he nodded in yes sign - well ... I think I know what to do!

Sandy opened a closet full of bread packaging, and there in the back of the closet background, she found a different packaging, Squidward could not read right, it was written something like "noodles".

\- What is it?

\- You'll see - the squirrel said, took a pot with water and left in the boil, while it began to roll the drawers in search of spoons and dishes, the dishes were dirty and how no one there wanted to wash dishes at dawn, Sandy decided that they would eat in the same pot.

Squidward watched the girl walk to and fro with that long skirt and the Hawaian flower necklace around her neck, which gave off a characteristic aroma for the environment, the cephalopod had never paid attention to her like that, she seemed taller, slimmer, he did not know if it was because of excess soda and ice cream but had the perfect word to describe Sandy in that moment : _sexy_, no more and no less, he continued watching until she turned to pot full of small noodle strands soaked water.

\- Voilà ! - She said proudly.

\- What exactly would that be? - Squidward asked.

\- It's called noodles, in my town we do when we have too lazy to cook something more complex, it's like a fast food soup, only without vegetables - the two went to a table to sit.

Now was the time to Sandy observe Squidward, he seemed to enjoy the food, at least had not complained, with that messy all tuxedo, she had never seen him like that since the clarinetist's uniform, apron artist, even colon but that costume was different, was still a little wet from the rain but then only gave him a more cool air, his tie loosened the was the slightly crumpled down shirt, unbuttoned the coat, she had the right word to describe him : _sexy_, it was incredible that she thought so but would have no word in the world that you fall as well as that, she just fell in reality he saw Squidward take the dishes of the tablw and take to the kitchen, she followed.

\- And then - Sandy asked - what did you think?

\- It's good - then he looked at the window, the rain had only increased, now lighting and thundering more than before - I think we will have to spend the remainder of the night here.

\- And where do you think we go to sleep?

\- If you do not sleep on the floor, the counter has the box, I even took a nap or another there from time to time, but no blanket or pillow.

\- All right, it's just for a few hours - the rodent answered and both went to the counter.

Sandy lay first and turned to her side, she did not really expect him to try to hug her but was considering a small possibility. Next was Squidward, that seeing the shrunken girl in her corner, did not want to mess up and turned his back to her, but it did not take long for both ice cream, soda and the rain did effect, occurred not five minutes before Sandy began to sneeze, a sneeze followed by another, and another, and another, to make matters worse, she was virtually intact in contact with the cold ground, no tissue to warm up, she sneezed and started shake.

Squidward, of course, could not sleep with all that shaking in his side, started to get really worried when he heard Sandy sniffling with runny nose.

\- You do not look very well - the octopus said.

\- How many degrees Mr. Krabs keeps this place?

\- Sixteen degrees Celsius.

\- Now I have everything to be cold - she splashes - if ya want I can sleep somewhere else, do not want to disrupt your sleep.

\- And where will you sleep ?

\- In the kitchen or in the attic - she sneezes again.

\- No ... no need, I have deep sleep - Squidward said and turned again.

He really tried to sleep, thinking it was just because of the cold, that morning she would be cured, but could not stand it when Sandy started coughing, she really needed to warm or it could be much more than a cold, so she sneezed again he turned to her side, hesitated for a moment, but ended up spending his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, she blushed when she felts.

\- What are you doing? - She asked.

\- Body Heat, you will not get warm alone - then he took off her neck wreath and felt she tighten his arms, almost as if trying to return the embrace.

That feeling was so different for him, Squidward could not remember the last time he slept with a girl embraced in recent years, sometimes, hw slept next to his clarinet or even some of your brushes, but it was very different , his art instruments were always so hard and icy, while Sandy was warm and soft ... and smelled good, after Squidward pulled the flowers of her neck he realized, were not the flowers that had that sweet perfume, it was Sandy, besides, he could feel the breath and even her heart, which seemed to hit against his chest in a constant symphony, it was so good. He also felt when she turned to him, hugged him and buried her face in his chest, maybe it was just a feeling, but the cephalopod could have sworn I felt the mammal smile.

\- Thank you - Sandy looked at him and whispered.

\- You're welcome - Squidward said and slowly brought his face closer to hers until their lips touched, unhurried, they both felt the taste of each other as the kiss deepened, almost as if they were talking millions thing at once, and without saying a word, a mutual feeling formed within each, were so close that could lend enough attention realize that their hearts beat in total and perfect timing, now Sandy could no longer claiming she was cold because she felt her face heat up more and more each time. The kiss was broken, out the sound of the rain, was heard a little laugh, the last thing before they fall asleep.

The next morning, both agreed to your biological rhythm, what time it was? Neither idea, but to judge by the sun coming through the window, should be a 11:30 am, strange, Mr. Krabs had not yet come to open the restaurant ... Sunday! With all that yesterday spree they forgot to what day it was, but honestly, today could happen to Revelation that does not spoil the good mood of the octopus, even sleeping on the floor without a pillow or other comfort, Squidward could not remember one morning he woke up as ready after a good night's sleep, after all, it was not every day that he slept embraced with a beautiful, fragrant and warm girl like that.

The same felt Sandy, she was already used to sleeping alone in the TreeDome, but no sense equaled that of security and warmth to sleep embraced the person who was like, something that no pillow could convey. She interrupted her thoughts and stood, looking for something to eat, then Squidward got up and went after her.

\- So ... are you better? - The octopus said, he was not sure whether to kiss her again, after all, perhaps the last kiss had happened just for fun or something, but your question was away when the girl came closer, held his face in her hands and gave him another kiss, almost as intense as the first, he froze for a moment, then just managed to smile.

\- Much better - she replied looking at him with warm eyes, then turned to the grid where preparing two fried eggs - as either the yolk?

\- Point - he replied and was washing the dishes in which they would eat.

While the two were enjoying the meal, Sandy saw something tinkling on the floor near the kitchen door, she stood up and reached for the object, was the key and the shackles that held the last night.

\- Do you remember how handcuffed us last night? - Sandy asked.

\- Honestly, the only thing I remember was dragging myselr into the pineapple of fatigue - said Squidward.

\- It certainly was before that, as we already woke arrested, Hmmm - she pondered a bit - as has happened even though the challenges?

**~ Flashback on ~**

\- You get Mr. Krabs - SpongeBob said, the crab turned an empty bottle of juice that pointed to Larry.

\- I challenge Larry to separate five grains of sand - Krabs challenged the lobster, but he, with his well-endowed claws, did not come in half the challenge, he turned the bottle to see who would be the next to challenge, the bottle pointed to Patrick that would challenge Mr. Krabs.

\- I challenge you to give me a Krabby Patty for free - Krabs did not want to, but accepted when SpongeBob said would pay for the burger.

**~ Flashback off ~**

Then came the challenges mentioned above, costumes of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, tuxedo-ups, improvised clothes, Squidward and Sandy were there reminding one by one until they arrived at the handcuffs, but was quick to come to the point.

**~ Flashback on ~**

\- I challenge Sandy to put that bracelet - Pearl said, this happened at about three in the morning, this time no one was aware of anything, including Sandy, did not hesitate to put the "bracelet", then Pearl went to the Cephalopod - Uncle Squiddy, I challenge you to put that other cuff equal to Sandy.

**~ Flashback off ~**

So it was Pearl, she knew that both were drunk so much ice cream and coral soda, she knew that they, and not instinctively refuse a challenge, were not exactly sober to answer for their actions, then think of a way to get even .

After taking your breakfast / lunch, Squidward and Sandy left the restaurant and he was taking her to her house, when there came the octopus was to follow the girl to the door.

\- Here it is, given a little later than expected - Squidward said and she laughed.

\- Well ... it was fun - she said.

\- Yes, after all, it was fun - they both knew what they wanted to do but did not know how to do, they were looking at each other, suddenly approached slowly, hesitant, but when their mouths met all changed for the automatic, they actually had chemistry, when split could only smile and feel your getting red faces.

\- Want a coffee any time? - Sandy asked the cephalopod.

\- It's not like I had anything better to do - said Squidward - five o'clock ?

\- Combined - the squirrel answered and entered the Dome, before entering the tree she turned and waved one last time.

Squidward pondered as he returned to his own house in the Shell Street, until the big party of that little annoying sponge had just well, and speaking of annoying yellow sponge.

\- Look Gary, it's Squidward - the sponge told the pet snail, then got out of his pineapple to the front of the house - what happened last night you did not come home?

\- Long story SpongeBob - said the neighbor - is a long story ...

A / N : In the beginning my plan was to make some snaps with each situation, but put it all together and make almost a book so long would be cool, eeeer ... do not know if anyone wants to give me a suggestion of something to write ... It means I'm uncreative ... (at least, I've been think if I should make a lemon storie, plz, Help me !)


End file.
